russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website of the Kapinoy network
The Kapinoy Network's undisputed #3 network in the country and in the Asia for Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!. The Kapinoy station: IBC, IBC News Network (INN), DZTV Radyo Budyong, 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ. Programs 'Viva-TV primetime on IBC' :Rosalinda :Monday to Friday 10:30pm - 11:00pm :A Mexican singer Thalia as the telenovela Rosalinda together with Fernando Carrillo :My Daughter the Flower :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :Starring Jin Se-yeon and Jo Min-su in a Korean drama :Esperanza :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :Drama princess Cristine Reyes as Esperanza for a priemtime teleserye :Petra's Panniest :Sunday 3:30pm - 4:00pm :YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak in a craziest and funniest ciomedy programs packed in a one show, Petra's Panniest for laugh out loud. :5 Girls and Daddy :Monday to Friday 10:00pm - 10:30pm :AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat for a family teleserye on Philippine TV. :Dear Heart :Sunday 2:30pm - 3:30pm :A singing champion Anja Aguilar for a teen drama anthology series hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories a lucky letter sender’s story in her program's episode. :NBA :Saturday 5:00pm - 7:00pm / Sunday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :PBA :Wednesday, Thursday and Friday 6:30pm - 8:30pm / Saturday 7:00pm - 9:00pm / Sunday 4:00pm - 8:30pm :Now on its 38th year, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. :Cyborg Kurochan :Saturday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. :WWE SmackDown! :Saturday 10:00pm - 10:45pm :This unique, bigger-than-life extravaganza with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) has ratcheted up the drama and intensified the classic rivalries with WWE SmackDown. :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 7:30pm - 8:30pm / Saturday 9:00pm - 10:00pm / Sunday 9:30pm - 10:30pm :Join actor Christopher de Leon host a phenomenal game show with the prize of P2 million pesos. :The Weakest Link :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 8:30pm - 9:30pm :Edu Manzano as the primetime game show in the strongest link of P1 million pesos. :Born to be a Star :Sunday 8:30pm - 9:30pm :Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for a popular talent search for a superstars like a singing star fans. 'Kapinoy shows TV Highlights' Watch Express Balita at 4:30-5:30pm and Ronda Trese at 11:30pm-12:00mn, Mon-Fri, dahil ang IBC News and Public Affairs, Saan Ka Man, Kahit Kailan, Maaasahan! :IBC Classics :Monday to Friday 2:30pm - 3:30pm / Saturday 10:30am - 11:30am :The Kapinoy network presents your favorite classic IBC hit shows: Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks and the rest of the IBC Classics. :KapinoyLand :Monday to Friday 4:00pm - 4:30pm / Sunday 7:30am - 8:00am :Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for a children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :Viva Kids :Saturday 8:30am - 11:00am :Viva Kids on IBC presents your favorite Kapinoy cartoons series like fairytale Barbie, Pop Pixie, fairy-serye fans Winx Club, Grossology and Maya & Miguel. :Express Balita :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:30pm :Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide :Catch the hot and timely issue and latest news every aftenoon with Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna, Noli Eala and Alvin Elchico airing every weekday afternoon on IBC. :Ronda Trese :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :A comprehensive 24-hour survillance in new reports on Ronda Trese with Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro airing every weeknights on IBC. :Good Take :Tuesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez. :Linawin Natin :Monday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Hosted by Jarius Bondoc contiunue to focuses on the issues and programs on the government. :Angara ng Bayan :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :A congressman Sonny Angara hosting a newsmagazine program. :Snooky :Friday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Snooky Serna hosting a public service program Snooky. :Nora Mismo :Saturday 6:30am - 7:30am :A superstar Ms. Nora Aunor host a public service program every Saturday morning. :Cooltura :Monday to Saturday 11:30am - 12:00nn :A new Filipino culture in the Philippine as Cooltura with host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. :Lunch Break :Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :Join the noontime TV family in a noontime variety show with gang Lunch Break are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Bobby Yan, Nicole Anderson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Smokey Manaloto and Nadia Montenegro. 'Program Guide' IBC-13 Program Schedule :Angara ng Bayan :Barney & Friends :Battle Ball :Bioman :Biyaheng Langit :Chinatown TV :Cooltura :Danze sa TV :Dolphy :El Shaddai :Express Balita :Family TV Mass :Good Take :Hapi Kung Healthy :Health Line :Kamen Rider Black :KapinoyLand :Kassaga Mo Ang Langit :Linawin Natin :Lunch Break :Magandang Umaga Ba? :Noel @ Late Night :Nora Mismo :Pulsong Pinoy :Ronda Trese :Sesame Street :Showbiz Star :Snooky :Voltes V :Y2K: Yes to Kids Viva-TV :5 Girls and Daddy :Akazukin Cha Cha :Born to be a Star :Crayon Shin Chan :Cyborg Kurochan :Dear Heart :Donaire Flashback :Esperanza :My Daughter the Flower :NBA :Palabra de Mujer :PBA :Petra's Panniest :Rosalinda :Sinemaks :Teresa :The Weakest Link :The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :Viva Box Office :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :WWE Bottom Line :WWE SmackDown! Viva Kids :Barbie :Grossology :Maya & Miguel :Pop Pixie :Winx Club IBC Classics :Chicks to Chicks :Iskul Bukol :Pinoy Thrillers :Sic O'Clock News :TODAS Radio 'DZTV Radyo Budyong' The country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the Asia called DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Pambansang Radyo Ng Lakas! in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong stations in DYBQ Iloilo, DYKK Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, DYBG Cebu and DXML Davao. With this poineering news and public station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing public. As DZTV Radyo Budyong regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for the public service by the local AM radio station. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Snoky Serna, Noli Eala, Alvin Elchico, Czarinah Lusuegro, Larry Ng, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Jarius Bondoc, Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Lil Mateo, congressman Sonny Angara, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Alex Santos and Jess Caduco. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, entertainment, health, sports, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00am - 05:00am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro Umaga (Noli Eala) :05:00am - 06:30am Ganda Morning (Jarius Bondoc and Czarinah Lusuegro) :06:30am - 08:00am Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :08:00am - 08:30am Budyong Kapehan (Lil Mateo) :08:30am - 09:30am Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Jarius Bondoc) :09:30am - 10:30am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Nueve (Alex Santos) :10:00am - 12:00pm Aaksyon ng Mundo (Alvin Elchico) :12:00pm - 01:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :01:00pm - 02:30pm Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna) :02:30pm - 04:00pm Respondeng Operasyon (Alvin Elchico) :04:00pm - 04:30pm Malacañang Press Conference :04:30pm - 05:30pm Express Balita (hook-up with IBC) :05:30pm - 06:00pm Pulsong Kumusta (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais (Lil Mateo) :07:00pm - 08:30pm SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro) :08:00pm - 09:30pm Celebrity Muna (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :09:30pm - 11:00pm Larry Ng Live! (Larry Ng) :11:00pm - 12:00mn Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) :12:00mn - 04:00am Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) SATURDAY :04:00am - 06:00am Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) :06:00am - 08:00am Metro Hotline (Alex Santos) :08:00am - 10:00am Serbisyo sa Inyo (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) :10:00am - 12:00pm Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) :12:00pm - 01:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :01:00pm - 02:00pm Music Romance (pure classic love songs) :02:00pm - 03:30pm Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) :03:30pm - 05:00pm Malacañang Press Conference :05:00pm - 06:00pm Ako ang Mamamayan (Snooky Serna) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Ikaw ang Bida (Bobby Yan) :08:00pm - 09:00pm Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) :09:00pm - 10:30pm Pulso Tulong (Sonny Angara) :10:30pm - 12:00mn Tagumpay OFW (Chin-Chin Gutierrez) :12:00mn - 06:00am Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) SUNDAY :06:00am - 06:00pm Music Romance (pure classic love songs) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro) :07:00pm - 09:30pm Malacañang Press Conference :09:30pm - 12:00mn Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) :12:00mn - 04:00am Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) 'iDMZ' Move to the beat, headbang to the hit, dance each day of the week. iDMZ has mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, new wave, OPM, rock, disco and many more! Your Mega Manila's #1 internet danze mix FM radio in the country and in the Asia to say Sayaw Pinoy! whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music, iDMZ's official website with live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of iDMZ’s original programs in the danze music fans. iDMZ is the one and only FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25-kilowatts that is now on the danze mix radio of nationwide, playing the quthority in dance music that makes stands fo the Danze Muzic Zone sound in an Asian market, the format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format had the largest chain of radio stations in the country, even above belonging to A-B-C markets. Provides the unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum and became the tribute to the Philippine icon radio station like 89 DMZ, all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (continuity voice-over, disc jockey, consultant with the voice-over announcer of the Kapinoy network IBC), events and on-air interactivities and promos. The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary OPM hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw ''the ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment in Metro Manils' all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like ''Sayaw Pinoy! with its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. ORIGINAL PROGRAMS :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hours of pure new wave music, Wave 24 with The Unbeatable. :Sundays, 8:00am - 8:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :24-hours of down beat mix Slow Jam starts Monday, with DJ Ouch. :Mondays, 8:00am - 8:00am, the following day :Be Heard! :Promoting professional and non-professional, the Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Be Heard! has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 10:00am - 12:00nn with the replay at 8:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :2-hours of rock music Rockin' Manila with The Force for the devastating power earplug higher registers. :Saturdays, 7:00am - 9:00am with OPM rock music from 7:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Saturday Clubbing :A non-stop 3-hour party clubbing music with your favorite in-house DJs, as The Destroyer and The Sting. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn with the replay at 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's :2-hour non-stop hits, disco and remix of the 80's music with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove. :Saturdays, 12:00nn - 2:00pm and 12:00mn - 2:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Mixes :Delivered by the baddest Mobiles in the land, live with The Sting. :Saturdays, 2:00pm - 4:00pm with a flashback at 2:00am - 4:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) SPECIAL PROGRAMS :Peewee in the Morning :The new Peewee in the Morning is here!. A radio broadcaster Peewee powers up your mornings with the burning, latest, hot and timely news of the day in national, local, global and entertainment scene, and your favorite dance music hits with Slow Jam mixes during Tuesdays, with their banter, trending topics and fun personalities as well as the live guest performances with your favorite artist. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 6:00am - 9:00am :Mobile Circuit :Back-to-back live disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different king of entertainment. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 4:00pm - 6:00pm :OPM in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own, the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour because we believe in the Filipino talent. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 9:00am - 10:00am :Pinoy 10 Hitlist :The most-requested OPM hits of Top 10 in the OPM artist with DJ Anne. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 7:00pm - 8:00pm :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 5-minute update in the news program as DJ Kaue. :Everyday in the news capsule :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :K-Pop N Go! :iDMZ introducing K-Pop N Go1, a newesat Korean pop music on FMr adio to bringing your pure non-stop entertainment in our K-Pop artist idol, K-Pop style! As the journey begins with DJ Alfie and Nicole. :Saturdays, 5:00am - 7:00am with K-Pop remixes at 4:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Sayaw Top 10 :A daily countdown Top 10 most-requested dance hits of the hottest dance tracks in the metropolis with your favorite international artist. Catch the latest dance hits and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all based on the requests and votes over the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com. :Tuesdays to Saturdays, 6:00pm - 7:00pm PROMOS iDMZ is a sister company of sequestered TV-radio stations IBC and Radyo Budyong. These three stations almost have the same events. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, iDMZ also has its movie premiere series called Sine Sayaw! for the advance screening in the movie premieres. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors. iDMZ DJs :The Unbeatable (Andy Satillan) :DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) :The Force (Neil Centeno) :The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) :DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig) :The Sting (Terence Khan) :Marc the Spark :DJ Anne :Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) :DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) :ZJ Ziggy :Nicole (Nicole Anderson) :DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel)